Talk:Lachrymater
Soloed as 90THF/NIN on Darksday and Firesday. Atmas used: Mounted Champion, Apocalypse, Razed Ruins. For all you Thief soloers, I highly recommend NOT FIGHTING THIS ON DARKSDAY! It has access to so many spells it can knock utsusemi off in a couple seconds just casting absorb spells and stuff. It's Bio 3 was taking 14 HP a tic, so Mounted Champion was really helping me stay alive. Bio 3 coupled with the Blind and Silence from Auroral Drape wasn't helping the situation either. Not to mention it can cast Stun and Sleepga, which takes down all shadows. At one point it spammed 6 spells on me before whacking me. I still won, no use of potions or anything, and had 1119/1933 HP. Dropped the witchstone. I'm a happy camper. Oh, and it used Memory of Dark 3 times, which did 443 DMG each time. *I also soloed this on Firesday, which was significantly easier than on Darksday. Only casts Fire spells, which are all absorbed by utsusemi. It was like soloing a regular lamenter that just.. has more HP and casts fire spells. It did not cast Firaga, I don't know if it has the ability to, but it didn't so I was happy. Ga spells suck! --ValeforDezdemona 01:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *Back with a LIGHTSDAY solo. I gave away my last Witchstone to an LS member and had to come back for another. /sigh. This NM is even funnier on Lightsday than it was on Firesday. I popped it and it immediately casted Shell IV on itself. Then Protect IV. Uses Banishga 3 and Diaga 3, which don't do much dmg at all with no buffs. Its Flash sucks - I didn't miss at all. Its Stoneskin sucks too - dropped after 2 hits. I feel so entertained at how much easier it is. Definitely fight this on Lightsday dudes. --ValeforDezdemona 10:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) *Solo by BLM90/RDM45 on Earthday. Took about 80 seconds, just full buff (including ice spikes for very potent and constant paralyze effect, and barstone since it was Earthday). Used Mana Wall for defense, popped Manafont, and went all out on it. I used 2 hour but no temp items (didn't even have ascetic tonic up, too lazy to buy one). I probably could've won without 2 hour by using temp items instead. Didn't even fall low enough MP to need to use convert, but that would've been my next step if the fight was in any way difficult. Fighting this on Earthday was extremely simple as my Bliz/Fire/Aero/Water/-ja's dont resist at all and the NM still uses long cast elemental magic like Quake, giving you tons of time for free damage (and Barstone+Wall reduces Quake to nothing). All around a simple nonstressful fight (especially using 2 hour). Would definitely prefer doing this on blm instead of any other job, due to speed of kill and low chance of death. --Vulturelainen 00:07, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as Smn90/Rdm45 on Windsday with Garuda. Used Apocalypse, Minikin and RR Atma, kept Blink, Stoneskin and Aquaveil up along with Dia II and let Garuda tank while I ran off round the corner near where it was spawned. It does indeed hit quite hard it also moves quickly so make sure you resummon as soon as the avatars name disapears (you preferably need to be outside HP bar range or it may reach you and kill you quickly). Nothing too difficult just keep kiting it back and forth from near it's spawn point to just north round the canyon, expect to take a few hits when you send avatar in too assualt I was also silenced by Auroral Drape 3 times over the fight during the resummon phase so don't forget echo drops just incase as the blind effect I did not remove had a decent duration. Fight took about 10-15 mins if that no drops at all >< I would recommend maybe some form of treasure hunter or maybe blue !! proc if going for Witchstone and the addition of another pet job for faster kills and added safety. Redpheonix 23:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Solo SMN/RDM 99/49. Didn't bother with the day. Used Minikin Monstrosity/Gnarled Horn/Ducal Guard. Pulled NM back to conflux and kite around. Used Garuda. Gravity Horn usually takes down 75%-50% of Garuda's HP so keep Garuda's HP high. Neat trick to avoiding additional adds from Sandpit is to stand 30+ yalms away so they dont spawn on you. If you do get a spawn, be sure to have Garuda attack it once then make it go back to attacking NM. Fight took 30 minutes. Got a little crazy at end because of gear wipe from Quake blast. Had to use temps in order to stay alive. When resummoning be sure that the NM already used a TP move or it could just walk up to you and TP and dead, easy seen by huge HP drop on avatar HP bar. Make sure you have blink, stone skin, aqua, and phalanx up when resummoning because you might get hit by the powerful defence down aura that will make you take lots of damage if the NM hits thorough your blinks. Changes its elemental affiliation with the day it was spawned, and casts the whole top-end spectrum of nukes, enfeebles, enhancements, etc~. It's the same as a normal mob of it's type, just can cast magic and thus Aspirable. Easily won with Pld/Nin, Rdm/Whm, Whm/Sch, Blm/Rdm, Mnk/Nin, Thf/Nin. - Aemora 09:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Easily duo'd by RDM/NIN and BLM/RDM(Although BLM preferably should be /NIN). It was about a 10 minute fight, RDM just kept paralyze, slow, and addle on it, and also kept up shadows, aquaveil, shell, stoneskin, and barspell(depending on day). It did not use Chainspell once, but I won't edit the front page, although it did use manafont. RDM had hate for most of the fight and whenever they needed to buff they just didn't use composure. 1/8 on Witchstone, good luck on your's! - Flarghbar 8:57PM, October 18, 2010 Failed duo with 85 RDM/NIN and 85 BLM/NIN. This NM is not possible in a duo configuration. Movement speed and attack speed strip any buffs placed very quickly. BLM held hate entire time due to nuking even with T3 nukes. Tried to kite NM up the ramp located to the north of the pop area, wide open area and easy to do if other NM is not there. Has I would guess about 30% movement speed as we were unable to kite with 25% to any degree. Unless someone can post a more complete testimonial I say this cannot be done in a duo configuration at 85. Failed solo as BST/NIN85, wiped at 2%. STarted the fight off with a 204% powered Primal Rend, hitting for 1201 (With Ascetic's Tonic) and Snarling, used Dipper Yuly and fought on Windsday since Yuly has major resistance to wind spells, Yuly was able to tank it fairly well with it hitting her about 50% of the time, Spiral Spin taking it down to about 40%. Tornado, Aero IV and Aeroga III all hit her for minimal damage, between 50-150 damage... all went sour when it killed my first pet and then completely decimated my second in a short time, its accuracy and ferocity seeming to build as its HP got lower, was left without a pet at 2:04 on call beast timer, was not much I could do, it is definitely possible to solo this as BST, but I came ill-prepared. Xynthios 21:14, October 28, 2010 Easy but long solo as 90RDM/45NIN. Used -38% PDT and straight tanked, having Utsusemi shadows absorb T5 spells. Swapped into an MDB set for -ga spells (-25% MDT and 13 MDB in addition to Shell V). Atma used: Minikin Monstrosity, Ebon Hoof, Mounted Champion. Self buff with Composure Regen II (in addition to Haste, Enaero II, Phalanx, Barstone, etc.) and its easy to tank. Have Echo Drops to counter the silence move (not needed, but does make it safer in case he decides to T5 you right after). Saboteur Slow II works well; it also seems especially susceptible to Paralyze II. Poison II and Bio II are necessary to counter the slight Regen effect, and allows the NM to be slowly taken down with melee. It did not use any 2 hour (popped on Earthday). Was never in any real danger, always had full MP and almost full HP, tossing a quick Cure IV or Utsusemi when I needed to re-debuff or a quick breather for Regen. --Bapidai 21:11, March 2, 2011 (UTC) blm/whm , dnc/nin duo We fought. It twice on earthday into watersday, I tanked as dnc with evasion set up and a single merited fan dance. The fight it self was kinda easy, make sure the dnc keeps up with steps and shadows no real treathat all, poisonga was a pain had blm try to stun it but fan dance asorbed the hits I took while shadows were down . No drop x2 Kabong in bismark I wouldn't recommend kiting it due to IF you pass over Myrmecoleon's pop you will get a nasty surprise --Izzybella 12:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC)